


Open

by deliriouslyshipping



Series: T'Cherik Drabbles [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: And T'Challa is not good with feelings, Erik is just an asshole, Erik lives in Wakanda, Good ending for the win, M/M, partly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouslyshipping/pseuds/deliriouslyshipping
Summary: Erik is brought to Wakanda after N'Jobu's death and since tries his hardest to leave.T'Challa is there to give him reasons to stay.





	Open

_Wakanda is not so bad,_ Erik decides at around fourteen as he carefully trains with the Dora Milaje. He's been here a good amount of years, but now he has found his favorite way of releasing this kind of built of tension in the marrow of his bones.

 

He is still mad, very anger driven towards his uncle, who still sits on the throne, but what Wakanda has to offer is more than what he could have ever imagined in Oakland. N'Jadaka fleets his eyes between the two powerful women who are readjusting for another attack. He grips the blades in his hands tighter, a focused grin playing on his lips. With a cry, the women attack, but N'Jadaka is ready. 

 

_**Then** _

 

_N'Jadaka cries as he holds onto his father. The puncture wounds in N'Jobu's body leaks of blood, dripping from the open hole slowly. N'Jadaka touches the wound, eyeing the crimson on his hands. Erik knows well of who did this, learned of his home when he was a kid, knew of the Black Panther. Baba warned him that one day, they would not accept them, that they would come after them._

 

_Erik hears footsteps behind him._

 

_"Go away!" Erik cries, clutching onto his father harder. A hand settles on his shoulder, comforting, and he looks up to the man. This was supposed to be his uncle. Erik tries to glare at him as much as he can through swollen eyelids, but then he is lifted up. Two women move forward to grab N'Jobu's body, and that is when Erik really begins to cry._

 

_"Don't you touch him! I will kill you, I-" T'Chaka spins Erik around until he is facing him, then falls onto his knees. His eyes are hard, but underneath there is some pain there. T'Chaka keeps a tight grip on the side of his arms and bows his head slightly, as if acknowledging him finally._

 

_"I will bring you two back home, N'Jadaka. I am so sorry," but it is not enough. The women lift the corpse easily and T'Chaka stands to his feet. He begins to walk, then stops. He turns around, where N'Jadaka stands, tears still falling down his cheeks. Sorry is not enough._

 

_"Come." Erik looks around the room one final time, as if trying to remember his home. This apartment - low budget and police surrounded, a perfect place to hide fugitives. The wall that reveals the plans, the guns, everything. Is this what family is supposed to do?_

 

_He follows T'Chaka and the women aboard the ship. Another tears skips down his cheek as he looks out to the court where his friends were playing. Since that moment, N'Jadaka has never shed another tear. His uncle tries to smile comfortingly, but to no avail. It is blatantly obvious that, even as young as he is, Erik knows exactly what he has done. Silence envelops them both as they take off into the night towards the place that is supposed to be considered home._

 

_If it is so, why does Erik not feel happy to be going there?_

 

_-_

 

_**17** _

 

The hardest person to get along with in the kingdom was T'Challa. Ramonda, he respected and overall feared, T'Chaka tries his hardest not to make their paths cross, and Shuri is brilliant and he enjoys talking scientifically about engineering stuff with her. But no, T'Challa was a pampered brat. He held his own constantly, not allowing himself to calm down for one minute in his life. 

 

He trains like his life depends on it, spends too much time around T'Chaka as if he adores his father (but who is Erik to blame there, he adored his father too.. when he was alive), and overall does not speak a word to Erik unless he utmost needs to. 

 

"Sup, cuz?" Erik is just looking out of the window, admiring the view, when T'Challa walks by. T'Challa tilts his head a little high and his arms flex under the robes, and unfortunately for him, N'Jadaka is feeling like being a bit of a nuisance today. Oops. Erik hops off of the ledge and walks side by side with his cousin, who gives him a sharp look. 

 

"Hello, N'Jadaka."

 

"You know I like to be called Erik," he reminds and T'Challa stops. He looks over with one eyebrow raised and Erik finds himself staring. 

 

"I will call you what you were born with," and then T'Challa is walking again. N'Jadaka catches up easily, slipping his hands into his non-traditional clothing of camouflage pants and a tight t-shirt. Erik catches the way T'Challa is looking at him for a bit too long, smirking whenever T'Challa realizes he had been caught. 

 

"I got a question," Erik says, but doesn't get an answer, so he continues, "I wonder what you decided to shove up your ass to be so mean to me." T'Challa gasps, obviously offended, and it feels like a victory. 

 

"I wonder how many women in Wakanda you have decided to bed with this week," and wow, T got some mouth on him. Erik licks his lips, interested in this conversation because this is the most communication they have had for a while. 

 

"A couple. Still haven't gotten Nakia yet and-"

 

"How dare you speak of Nakia in that way!" T'Challa's furious eyes meet his mischievous ones and it is a battle. One that Erik won, for T'Challa is walking faster with a huff of annoyance. Erik stops following just because he does not want to push T'Challa so far that he'll run his precious mouth to his Baba. 

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd rather bed with you than I would with her!" It doesn't sound right, not in this context, and T'Challa halts before he rounds the corner. He places his hand on the wall and turns his head. 

 

"I don't think that makes anything better," T'Challa says, and then he is gone. 

 

"The fuck does that mean?" Erik asks himself as he turns around to go back to his room. He shrugs to himself, preparing himself for the meeting at the table, where he is going to tell his "beloved" family members that he wants to go to MIT for college. Erik irks in the severe want to go back to America, just to be himself again without feeling like he is an absolute disappointment to some name that he did not want in the first place. 

 

Fuck the royal name if he gets to be Erik again. 

 

-

 

_**21** _

 

Four years. Four years since he had to deal with Wakanda or his name. T'Chaka permitted him to go to MIT if he got accepted and if he promised to come back afterwards. Of course, it took some more convincing than the quite short dinner that night. In the end, T'Challa was the last push for him to go to college. 

 

"He deserves the chance to explore. You know he is meant for more than you are prepared for." Erik did not know exactly what that meant and didn't even begin to know how to react, but all he knows is that the next day, there was an MIT application sitting on his bed after he did his daily training sessions. 

 

Erik walks the stage, happily under the name of Stevens rather than Udaka. Strangers clap at his name because he didn't bother to invite anyone to his graduation, not any of them actually cared enough that he made it. Erik is talking to some of his friends when he hears a voice from behind him. 

 

"Congratulations.. Erik," and Erik waves away his peers somewhere else before calling over his shoulder. 

 

"How did you know?" He turns around, eyes meeting T'Challa, who shrugs in.. civilian clothing? Erik drinks in his appearance, accepting it. He has never seen his cousin in this light, so relaxed. 

 

"I looked it up. I thought you would want at least someone here." Erik snarls, revealing his golden capped incisors. It doesn't miss the prince's eye. 

 

"What? Are you here to take me back or something already?" And for once, T'Challa looks nervous. His eyes follow the many people around him and his hands are shaking. T'Challa places them behind his back tightly, but Erik has already noticed. He has never seen him like this. Ever. 

 

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming. They don't know." 

 

"So what are you here for then?" There is a yell of glee from across the field and a bunch of claps for something, probably a proposal, but Erik is drawn in on the increasing smile on T'Challa's face. 

 

"Maybe I was here for you." Erik doesn't know what to say to that, but T'Challa's grin is wider and he motions his hand to their surroundings. 

 

"So I heard there was some good food places over here. Care to show me?" Erik, for some reason, finds himself smiling in this sort of ridiculous and confusing situation, walking away with the presumption that T'Challa follows. 

 

He does. 

 

-

 

_**26** _

 

Without telling anyone, he joins the military. There was no real rhyme or reason to it other than disobeying and not fulfilling his promise to return to Wakanda after college. If they can't find them, then what is the reason for going back? Out of the goodness of his heart? Fuck that. If he was acting from the goodness of his heart, T'Challa's damn father would be dead and there would be some kind of relief in his shattered soul. 

 

With his prior training and his additional need for vengeance, he excelled easily. His body was transformed from muscular to downright bulky, but he didn't really care about the attention he got. He loved the kills, the fire in his passion for ripping people apart because he could not kill the one person he truly wanted to kill. Erik knows that he is border lining psychotic, but there is nobody that is going to question him. He is distinguished and damn good at killing. That is not something you just openly question. 

 

Erik is about to go to Afghanistan again to go shut down some terrorist housing when he gets a letter that T'Challa is coming today. The mail always run slow, so he can't really blame anyone else for the suddenness of the news. Erik crumples the paper and throws it away with a groan. He almost makes it a decade without seeing everyone but T'Challa and he very much liked it that way. He has absolutely no problem telling off those that murdered his own father and kept his life some kind of secret. 

 

Erik is sharpening is knife when he sees T'Challa. He does not smile and neither does the other man as he approaches. His face is hardened, pained, and if anyone can understand that, it is Erik. He remains quiet, inquiring silently pertaining to the reason of the sudden appearance. 

 

"Baba was killed in Venice," T'Challa forces out. Erik feels his anger diminishing from him. T'Chaka dead? N'Jadaka feels like laughing, but instead flexes his hand around the blade in his hand. This cannot be the only reason that his cousin is here.

 

"You have to leave the military." Erik stands, sizing up his cousin. They are the same height nearly, but he knows damn well that he has T'Challa without that joke of a suit on. T'Challa looks placidly at him, as if unaffected by his attempt at intimidation. 

 

"The fuck I gotta leave for?"

 

"Someone has to be crowned King of Wakanda. We must fight for it. It is required that you come." N'Jadaka rolls his eyes and turns to throw the knife. It lands against the board with a slicing sound. 

 

"I don't want it. Easy." Erik walks forward and deliberately knocks their shoulders as they pass. He ain't leaving. T'Challa reaches out and grabs his arm. Erik is surprised by the amount of strength behind it and thinks maybe fighting him wouldn't be too bad of a battle. 

 

"There is no choice here," T'Challa looks down at where he is touching. Erik's raised skin peeks out from under his shirt and he smirks at the reaction the poor prince makes. "What are these?" Erik knows that he knows what they are.

 

"One for each kill. Want to see the rest? They're all over, cuz." T'Challa visibly gulps, eyes drawn to the skin. 

 

"You can't keep running." The Prince says, straightening himself. Erik chuckles darkly and leans in close. Another inch and their lips would connect, and N'Jadaka relishes in the obvious discomfort. 

 

"Watch me." 

 

"I knew you were going to say that, that's why I discharged you," T'Challa smiles and pulls away. God, he would kill him if he could. 

 

-

 

Wakanda was just as beautiful as he remembered it. Nine and a half years and it only continues to expand and improve. Shuri meets them first, hugging Erik tightly. After that, she smacks him for being away for so long. Queen Mother just smiles warmly at him, opening her arms for an embrace. Erik hugs her, only out of necessity. 

 

"Hey Auntie," and she pets his cheek lightly. 

 

"Look at you, you've grown into a man. It is so good to have you back home." Erik's stomach twists at the way she says it. Like she means it. T'Challa coughs from behind him and Erik moves so that T'Challa can embrace his family as well. 

 

"Bast has blessed us today with both princes home." Erik fights the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

"When is challenge day?" T'Challa asks from beside of him. Their proximity has become nearly normal at this point. 

 

"3 days. You two are supposed to prepare until then. Ayo."

 

"Yes, my Queen?" Ayo saluates, a formality. Erik nearly forgot how uptight they are around here. 

 

"Take N'Jadaka to his room please. T'Challa, I trust that you will aid your cousin if he so needs it." Erik watches as T'Challa bows his head in reply, but does not move to do the same. He already said he did not want this throne, but he has to be here anyway. 

 

-

 

_**2 days before Challenge Day** _

 

"Have you found another woman to bed with?" T'Challa calls from the door of the training room. Erik ain't even training to the fight, he's just bored. Sweat sticks to his clothes and for the sake of it, he removes the top. 

 

"Still on that bullshit, I see." Erik comments back. In all honesty, women has not been on his mind in such a long time. He walks over to the rack of staffs and chooses one. He raises an eyebrow at T'Challa, who replies with the stripping of his robes. Erik grabs another one and tosses it to the crown prince. 

 

N'Jadaka does not give his cousin a lot of time before he is attack, spinning the staff around before snapping it in his opponent's direction. T'Challa blocks the attempt easily, but struggles to hold the block, teeth grinding. Erik smiles and backs away.

 

"Why are you training if you did not care for the throne?"

 

"Maybe because my dumbass cousin decommissioned me from my only escape from Wakanda. Need something else to do." Erik snaps the staff again, but sweeps his leg out. T'Challa falls, but flips himself back up. 

 

"Why do you run so much?" 

 

"Because unlike you, I am not tied to Wakanda." Their spears clash repeatedly, skill in both of their movements. They are almost even in this specialty, but T'Challa does some spinny move that Erik was not expecting at all, striking the back of his legs. Erik hisses and backs away. 

 

"You want to play like that?" Erik teases, deliberate to show off the gold of his teeth.

 

"You are tied to Wakanda, whether you want to admit it or not. You are one of us." 

 

"Nah, the only thing that ties me and you is the fact that our father's were brothers. It was your beloved father that killed my Daddy. That's some fucked up ties, if you ask me." T'Challa sighs and places his staff on the ground. Erik just throws it because he is pissed now; he can kill him with his hands tied behind his back if he wanted to. 

 

Erik swings just because the waiting was annoying. T'Challa dodges it and locks his arms together, staring into his eyes. His eyes are even, sympathetic, and it riles him up more. 

 

"That was wrong of him, I know. I cannot apologize for my father's actions, but I am sorry that your heart is filled with so much anger. You are such a respectable person underneath it."

 

"You don't know shit about me." Erik knows that if he moves too much, he could easily break his own arms, but he shifts in the lock. 

 

"I was the only one there at your graduation, the only one who knew you joined the SEALS and didn't tell anyone. I've protected you countless times. I am the probably the only person who could understand you. You are not the only person angered by loss, N'Jadaka." This doesn't feel like a fight anymore. It feels like a surrender. Erik finds him struggling against the look that T'Challa gives him, the heat of it. 

 

"Don't call me that," but T'Challa is drawing himself nearer. Erik does not even notice that the hold on his arms on gone, held under the stare that they are sharing. A hand brushes his face. 

 

"Your name is N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu," their faces are maybe an inch away, but N'Jadaka cannot pull away, "and you deserved so much better." T'Challa places his lips onto Erik's softly, so soft that Erik does not fully recognize it. A groan escapes his mouth, but he can't even tell if it is in protest or in something else. Contact like this is something that he has not had in so long. 

 

T'Challa presses their lips harder and Erik's hand twitch for movement. Erik fights it fully though, not going to let this go any further, and pulls away. 

 

"T'Challa-" but T'Challa looks just as shocked as he feels. 

 

"I am sorry," and he runs out of the room, grabbing his robe in the process. It takes two minutes for Erik to will his body to move again, along with his brain to function. 

 

-

 

_**1 day before Challenge Day** _

 

N'Jadaka decides to spend the day before with Shuri. She is nothing but happy to show him the new tech that she has created in the nine years he was M.I.A. She places a new set of Kimoyo beads around his wrist, declaring that it was meant to be his. It is black with gold signals; the signals are familiar, but he certainly needs to brush up on the customs and traditions.. if he stays, of course. Next, she shows him the new and improved Black Panther suit. The vibranium spreads around the mannequin and it honestly fucking awesome. 

 

"Kick it." Shuri messes with the holographic screen, putting on the camera. 

 

"What?"

 

"T'Challa did it too. Just kick it." Erik shrugs and kicks it. His body flies across the room, landing hard on the groan. Above him, Shuri laughs. 

 

"Classic," and Erik finds himself laughing too, pain already diminished from his system. 

 

He stays until Shuri shoos him out of the room while she works on something else. Something that apparently she won't show him yet. Erik rolls his eyes but leaves nonetheless. He enters his room, notices T'Challa at his window, and closes the door with a sigh. 

 

"Thought you had your own room to go to."

 

"We should talk." 

 

"I didn't kiss you, so  _we_ don't have to talk about nothing." Erik shrugs out of his coat and throws it on the chair. T'Challa sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

"I am sorry for not awaiting for your consent. That was wrong of me." Erik draws his eyebrows and extends his arms in protest. 

 

"So you're not even sorry you did it, just sorry that you didn't ask if I wanted to." 

 

"If I am being honest, yes, but you cannot say you did not like it." T'Challa walks right up to him, just because he can. Erik's breath hitches because what the fuck happened to T'Challa in the five years he hasn't seen him for him to get so bold?

 

"And if I did?" Erik challenges with a smirk that is short lived, for their lips are together once again. N'Jadaka moves this time, placing his hands nicely on T'Challa's wide hips, lowering to cup the curve of his ass.  Damn. Erik groans into his mouth. T'Challa pulls away, smiling. 

 

"Then you would be lying." Erik shakes his head, disbelieving. This shit ain't happening. Cousins kissing? That does not fly in America, but he knows it flies here. 

 

"I ain't good for you cuz." T'Challa bites at his neck, tongue lapping away at the sting. Erik lets out a shaky moan. 

 

"Maybe I don't want good," T'Challa explains with hooded eyes, "maybe I want you." 

 

It sounds familiar to the the "maybe I am here for you" that T'Challa said at his graduation and it has Erik thinking how long his cousin has had a thing for him. His thinking is interrupted when T'Challa kisses him away, giving him nothing to focus on but T'Challa, T'Challa, T'Challa. . 

 

"T, I'm-"

 

"I don't care." Erik rolls his eyes because the damn pampered prince cut him off, but fuck it. Erik kisses a line down T'Challa's neck, careful not to leave marks. 

 

T'Challa moans and Erik wants to drown in it. So he does. 

 

-

 

_**Challenge Day** _

 

Erik is, by far, very uncomfortable having to fight just for people to see. When he fights, he does it to make a point, not to fucking entertain all of Wakanda with who will be the King. As he has said time and time again, he doesn't want the crown. 

 

He studies T'Challa's movements, his reaction when M'Baku steps into the arena. It is obvious that his presence was not expected. He makes some big speech, even unknowingly threatening Shuri. He feels his blood boil as he stands. Erik will fucking fight this guy himself, but he is the last contested person for T'Challa. He finds his hands clenched at his side and realizes he is being protective. Protective over Shuri. Protective over T'Challa. N'Jadaka can see the outcome of this fight before it happens. 

 

T'Challa is bloodied in minutes, holding on for life as M'Baku squeezes the life out of him, back breaking slowly. Erik is so angry that he is moving into the water, despite the protests. 

 

"Stop!" He roars and M'Baku stills in his iron tight grip on T'Challa. Zuri tries to place himself between Erik and the fight, but Erik can see red at this point. 

 

"You owe me one Zuri, don't forget that." He glares at the senior and watches the sorrowful look pass on his face before he is moving away. M'Baku drops T'Challa on the ground, smirking his way as he approaches. T'Challa says a quiet "no," but Erik knows that he can't just let this happen. 

 

Fuck tradition. 

 

"I, N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu, challenge M'Baku." Wakandans around him whisper in the way he so openly broke the rules. He can tell that M'Baku is not a man that lives by the traditional rules, knew it from the minute he walked in on his surprise visit. 

 

"Come to save your cousin? How sweet." 

 

"Nah, back in America, we don't play shit like that. If you would rather fight someone more suitable for your challenge," Erik drops the vibranium blade to the ground, "then I will be more than happy to accommodate." M'Baku laughs and looks around. No one says anything or declares this cannot be done. Zuri stays quiet on the side, guilt ridden like he should be. 

 

"Then I accept your challenge, N'Jadaka." Erik smiles at the colossal man. 

 

"T'Challa, go." T'Challa gives him a daring look, as if angered by his choice to challenge, but leaves nonetheless. He picks up his pride and walks straight up to Queen Mother, who kisses him. She spares Erik one appreciative look and he nods. Erik returns to M'Baku, who looks far too confident.

 

"I've meet hundred of guys just like you, M'Baku. Hell, I was just like you. The big guy who thought that they could come in and take over just because they find fault in something. Wanna know what these scars are from?" Erik points to the raised skin all over his body and M'Baku does not answer. "One for each man I have ever killed. I've murdered worse guys than you before the sun came up." Erik soaks in the expressions on everyone's face, the surprise, the fear, especially M'Baku's. 

 

 

 

"You want to fight? Then let's fucking go!" M'Baku charges then, before the fight has even begun. Erik forces himself to exhale slowly, quickly picking up the blades on the ground. He spins out of M'Baku's original attack and manages to slice the skin of his opponent. M'Baku groans and distances himself. He looks for a solid second, analyzing the situation, before dropping his weapon on the ground; M'Baku has decided to use his greatest weapon. Erik drops his for the heck of it. 

 

Erik comes up and swings first, which is easily caught, and M'Baku's lands a rough punch to his midsection. Erik groans, but takes it, and forces M'Baku's head down as he lifts his knee. He feels the crack of the bone, but he is not stopping. He swings again, right at the jaw, then sweeps to bring M'Baku to the ground. 

 

This seems to fire the Jabari man, for he is on his feet faster than expected, charging at him. Erik is knocked to the ground and he grits his teeth. M'Baku hits him in the face and he feels his face split at the cheekbone. He kicks his way out and tries to move out of the way of the next attack, but M'Baku has a hold of his left foot. 

 

"You will not underestimate me," M'Baku says, then twists his foot. Erik's eyes are blown as he swallows the scream that threatens to come out. Something is definitely broken. M'Baku lifts him on the broken leg and drops him so his head will hit the rocks. Erik looks to the crowd and finds T'Challa. T'Challa is saying something, but his senses are so drowned out except the feel of his leg, the constant pressure of pain. His hands find his blade as M'Baku cheers loudly. The rest of the tribe cheering as well. 

 

_Finish this, for Shuri_

 

M'Baku picks him up loosely, thinking that Erik has clocked out. Wrong. Erik slices his hand and falls out of the grip on his feet. He yells at the pain shooting up his leg, but he has to do this. 

 

_For N'Jobu_

 

He thrusts the blade to M'Baku's midsection, twisting it like he was taught tears ago for mass effect. M'Baku doubles over. Erik twists it more before fishing it out. Despite every inkling of his body saying  _no,_ he lowers his body and lifts the heavy weight of M'Baku. On a broken leg, he turns to all of Wakanda, looking all of them in their eye. They look proud of him and he has never felt this in his life. His center of his chest heats in the warmth of a nation. 

 

_For T'Challa_

 

He finds T'Challa and now he would be a damn liar if he did not have feelings for the guy. He can finally understand what he is saying. "I love you." There is time for that later. 

 

With a strangled cry, he shrugs M'Baku off of his shoulders and connects his knee with his back. It cracks under him and M'Baku stills in the water. He is not dead. Everyone from the tribes begin to cheer loudly and Erik limps all of the way to present himself to Wakanda. The Jabari behind him pick up M'Baku's body and leave the falls. 

 

"Why are you all clapping. We're not done." Erik smirks and motions for T'Challa to come back. T'Challa comes, face more concerned than determined. 

 

"N'Jadaka, your leg is-"

 

"Fuck it," Erik cuts in, smiling, head nodding in Zuri's direction. Zuri, who is obviously not okay with this, puts himself between the two and places the spear down.

 

"Let the challenge begin," he announces, moving back a safe distance. 

 

"I will not kill you, Erik." It is the first time he has ever said Erik.. it throws him off completely. Erik smiles, full and legitimate, and grabs T'Challa's hand. He yanks him forward to whisper in his ear. 

 

"Maybe I like you too, T'Challa." Then Erik kneels on his broken leg before T'Challa, who just stands there. 

 

_For Wakanda_

 

"I yield." N'Jadaka declares loudly. He can tell all of Wakanda is shocked at first, but then they are whooping again, chanting T'Challa's name. T'Challa just looks at him, mouth wide open. It is quite ridiculous. 

 

"You waited your whole life for this moment. I know you would do anything for T'Chaka, just as I would do anything for my Baba, but I won't let you lose to me on purpose. Fuck that." T'Challa helps him up and turns to Zuri, who places the necklace on his neck. Places the mantle of King. 

 

"I present to you, T'Challa, King of Wakanda." Wakanda cheers. T'Challa does not focus on that for too long, grabbing at Erik's face and kissing him in front of everyone. The crowd goes silent and dies down exponentially. 

 

"Why did you do that?" Erik hisses. Was right after he got the title the best time to declare that?

 

"Because I love you." It is silent except for the roar of the water. Shuri breaks the silence. 

 

"I knew it. I freaking knew it. Mother, I told you that-"

 

"Shuri!" Queen Mother chastises, but she is smiling. She salutes them, the first to, then Shuri follows, and it follows until everyone is saluting T'Challa. No, saluting them. Erik beyond shocked. 

 

"They have accepted us," T'Challa whispers, grabbing his hand. He holds his tightly, beyond confused. Slowly, Wakandans begin to smile warmly. Shuri breaks down in some weird dance that almost makes him smile. 

 

In all of the confusion, N'Jadaka has never felt so loved in his life by anyone other than his father. Is this the Wakanda that N'Jobu recollected to him before the betrayal? The absolute warm of belonging and respected. 

 

"Do it with me," T'Challa requests and Erik understands what he means. 

 

"Wakanda forever!" The crowd mirrors them and music plays again and the celebration begins again. T'Challa turns to him. 

 

"So it was a maybe that you like me too?" 

 

"Nah," Erik joins their lips again, "it's a hard possibility now." T'Challa laughs, foreheads touching, and they drown out the rest of the world for a while. 

 

-

 

_**Now** _

 

"How the actual fuck does Shuri keep adding to this thing?" Erik asks as he dodges an attack from some henchmen. But seriously, how the fuck did Shuri manage to put some mini blasters on the Kimoyo beads.

 

"Is this the time to be talking about suit upgrades. We have a mission!" T'Challa yells, busy with his own person.

 

"Fuck the mission. We're doing great." Another guy tries to stab him, and Erik gives him a "are fucking kidding me" look before punching the guy. Erik looks over to T'Challa in his suit, looking like a whole meal. Erik tries to pay attention to the mission for the sake of T'Challa

 

"Your mouth.." T'Challa reminds him. 

 

"Yes, I know my mouth is amazing. It has this effect that has you-" T'Challa groans, annoyed. He kicks down another man.

 

"Why do I decide to bring you on missions with me?" 

 

"Because I am the Golden Jaguar to your Black Panther," Erik pauses, using his beads to hit the final guy, "and also you love me." 

 

"Are you sure about that?" T'Challa teases, smoothing out his suit. Erik growls and walks up to his husband, tugging him closer. 

 

"Fucking better. I give you the best dick in your life." 

 

"So crude," T'Challa kisses him briefly, but that is answer enough. 

 

"If you two are done with your love festival, Klaue is getting away!" Shuri says in their ear pieces. "And please do not say anything about your sexual life ever again when I can hear you." Erik chuckles as he runs on the side of T'Challa. Their formal clothing is replaced by vibranium suits and they speed up as Shuri intels them on the where Klaue is moving to. The car that T'Challa bugged is catching up to them and they flip onto the hood of the car. 

 

Klaue's cars split and they give each other one look. They've become so good at this, they do not even have to talk to formulate a plan. Erik nods, understanding.

 

"See you on the ride back, Kitten." and Erik jumps onto a car that is going in the direction of one of the black SUV's, laughing as he disappears down another path. T'Challa rolls his eyes, underneath the suit.

 

N'Jadaka will be the death of. Literally, but it's not like T'Challa cares anyway.

 


End file.
